


As We Go On

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, References to Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today though, Yuji schools them on trigonometry while Kazuya's mother cooks for four.  It's something simple but they treat it like it's a delicious feast (Yuji out of politeness, Takeshi out of low standards, and Kazuya out of love).</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Go On

When they're picking up their stuff from the last class of the day, Takeshi nudges Kazuya's arm. "Hey, man, can Yuji and I crash at your place tonight?"

Kazuya thinks about it. It's short notice, and normally he'd have to ask his mother, but they're both aware of Takeshi's situation. Almost anywhere is safer than his house or the streets for him, and Kazuya's house has a standing invitation to him that he almost never takes up.

Yuji is really just an accessory, but he's a helpful accessory who picks up after himself.

"Alright," he agrees. Takeshi claps him on the back and hurries to get his books together. Yuji doesn't take Mr. Cyphre's class with them, since he's in mostly honors classes. If he had chess club today or Takeshi had basketball practice it'd be harder to coordinate.

As for Kazuya, he just goes straight home, whether or not he has a friend to accompany him. His homework is definitely easier with Yuji to help, but his mom has always been willing to set aside time from housework to try to give advice from what she remembers in her days of high school.

Today though, Yuji schools them on trigonometry while Kazuya's mother cooks for four. It's something simple but they treat it like it's a delicious feast (Yuji out of politeness, Takeshi out of low standards, and Kazuya out of love). Then it's back to homework before they eventually fall asleep on the living room couch.

Shortly after that Kazuya's mother dies in a hit and run.

Kazuya calls Yuji, who is more fearless than he is and ventures into the neighborhood that contains Takeshi's house. Together, Yuji and Takeshi return to Kazuya and listen to him cry.

* * *

When Kazuya is ready to go back to school, he notices that Takeshi is in attendance less often. This strikes him as odd because despite not having the support of his family, Takeshi used to make every effort to show up: school was the place he could get away from his house and Ozawa's gang and from everything. He was hoping to get a basketball scholarship to go to college, since that was really the only way he could get to college. He was never the best student, but he showed up.

He brings up these concerns to Yuji, who sighs heavily. "Takeshi's doing so badly at attendance that they've told him they'll kick him off the basketball team if he doesn't shape up," Yuji explains.

They couldn't issue any worse threat to him. "Then why is he still slacking off?"

"Don't tell people I told you this?" Nod, and Yuji continues: "He needs money for the drugs, he needs to attend school for the basketball team, he 'needs' the drugs to be fast and strong enough to get that scholarship he wants. It's a mess."

* * *

As for Yuji, he has two parents, a beautiful girlfriend, a church he regularly attends... He's the lucky one of their group by far.

Kazuya catches Yuji coming out of Mr. Hawking's class and draws him aside. "Can I come over to your place sometime this week?"

The loneliness is getting to him. His father exists but is rarely present, and while Yuji or Takeshi were almost constantly there at first, their visits have dropped off.

Yuji freezes. "I... well... no, you can't. My father- he doesn't think I should be associating with you or Takeshi."

Takeshi, Kazuya can kind of understand; he's rough around the edges, it comes from being from a bad part of town. Him? "What did I do?"

"You're not the kind of crowd I..." Yuji shakes his head as if to clear it. "We're still friends. He can't stop me from doing what I want elsewhere, but no, I don't think you'll be allowed in my house."

"We're still friends," echoes Kazuya. "Okay."

* * *

The teacher who wants him to call her by her first name, Yuriko, and seems to be especially focused on him gets fired for a teacher-student relationship with somebody else; Kazuya is relieved.

"Well, she _was_ hot," Takeshi comments. "Can't blame them."

Kazuya, who's been meaning to ask out a girl named Yuka, a different Yuka than the one Yuji's dating, but hasn't got the nerve yet, asks, "Do you have anyone you're interested in, Takeshi?"

"What kind of question is that?" Takeshi rubs the back of his neck. "I just... haven't really got the time for it right now, but. Maybe."

Kazuya thinks of the way Yuji holds his girlfriend's hands as he compliments her and how he does this nearly every time he sees them together. He doesn't think Takeshi's ready for a hand-holding level of commitment.

* * *

Takeshi doesn't even ask this time, just shows up and throws his stuff on Kazuya's couch. Kazuya fixes him dinner despite knowing full well that Takeshi can cook for himself if he has anything available to cook with, and Takeshi grumbles a 'thank you'.

Pascal spends the whole night barking at something outside.

* * *

Yuji announces that he's not going to a regular college despite getting scholarships - he's going to a nearby seminary to become a pastor. He's practically glowing with his smile and his conviction that he's found his place in life.

Kazuya fumbles for his earplugs as Takeshi all but screams at the one who gave up the chances Takeshi never got to become something as measly and useless as a priest.

When it looks like Takeshi will punch both of them if he stays any longer, he leaves. Kazuya takes his earplugs out and looks over at Yuji, who has been silent since his announcement.

"We're still friends," Kazuya says. "Right?"

"Right," echoes Yuji. "Okay."

* * *

Takeshi barely finishes high school, and doesn't show up to graduation.

Kazuya gets his cap and gown, walks across the stage with everyone else, and gets an exactly standard amount of applause. His father is not in attendance.

Yuji graduates and goes to a seminary across the country.

"We'll write," Yuji tells Kazuya. "This is just the best choice for my education - I'll come back after I'm done."

"You think I'll still be here," Kazuya says, then goes on while Yuji tries to take it back. "I know. Go on, don't keep your parents waiting."

"...tell Takeshi I wished him luck." When Kazuya nods, Yuji disappears to talk to his parents again.

* * *

Takeshi doesn't do drugs anymore. He's been taking all that money and saving up for a gun.

Kazuya doesn't tell him Yuji wished him anything. Takeshi seems happier that way.

* * *

Yuji's letters stop after the first few get no reply. Kazuya finds out from his now ex-girlfriend that he visited over break and didn't tell him.

Takeshi at least has the decency to tell him that he's killed a man.

* * *

Kazuya's father suggests they move to another city. Kazuya accepts without hesitation.

While watching movers pack his belongings away, Kazuya nudges Takeshi's arm. "Hey."

"Hey what?" Takeshi asks.

"Take care of yourself." Don't get killed by a gang or caught by the police, either way, don't get hurt, he thinks.

"Of course I will." Takeshi softens a little, and adds without looking at him, "Same to you."

Kazuya takes one of Takeshi's hands and squeezes it before letting go. "Goodbye."

Takeshi pushes him lightly on the back. "Don't get sentimental on me now."

With a smile on his face that he doesn't know whether or not is fake, Kazuya leaves the last of his friends behind.


End file.
